


more than love in my blood

by ryanwolfe



Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [15]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, s9e15 Blood Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: He does not understand how love can be so strong that you’re willing to kill, but Eric has felt that feeling, many times. When he looks at Ryan, he has that feeling, like he does for every person he loves.a short fix-it of sorts, after the events of season nine, episode fifteen, “blood lust”, a little character study about eric and the love he has for ryan.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820749
Kudos: 10





	more than love in my blood

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> a little character study about eric regarding this episode and the contents of it. thought it might be interested. 
> 
> also loosely inspired by the series after rio by morgane (smilla840) and that one line about how eric would willing destroy himself for the ones he loves and ryan loves him too much to do so.

Ryan’s in the locker room packing up when Eric is finally finished for the day. 

He’s fully immersed in his thoughts, thinking about the Baldwins’ and how their love was twisted. That love was so powerful enough to make them this way. That they had to prove their worth to each other by killing others. Eric has been in love before, many times but he’s never understood the concept of love being that strong. 

Eric is so lost in his mind that he doesn’t even hear the footsteps of Ryan when he steps in place next to him. 

Looking over at the man, Eric takes in the sight of Ryan. 

Vibrant green eyes, tousled light brown hair that turned golden in the sunlight, a smile that lit up even the darkest of rooms to Eric. 

He does not understand how love can be so strong that you’re willing to kill, but Eric has felt that feeling, many times. When he looks at Ryan, he has that feeling, like he does for every person he loves. 

Eric is willing to destroy himself for those he loves, even if it’s something as crazy and dumb as killing someone. 

Ryan is the opposite. He loves so hard that he’s not willing to let anyone he loves destroy themselves. It’s who he is and that’s one of the many, many reasons Eric loves him. His loyalty, his love, his strength, Ryan loves fully and wholeheartedly wearing his heart on his sleeve. He’s an all or nothing person, stubborn and staying in his way. 

Eric is drawn to him, like a moth to light, because Ryan balances him out. At the same time, he challenges Eric at every turn, filled with passion and so magnetic, Eric can’t help but know when he even is in the same room as him. 

Eric may not understand what it’s like to love someone bad enough to kill for them, but he does get the feeling. 

His eyes flutter at the feeling of Ryan’s arms coming up to wrap around Eric’s waist. He willing goes when Ryan tugs him, his back to his strong chest. Eric finally relaxes, letting all his muscles loosen from a long day of work.


End file.
